Bakurf-Ter
English Description Bakurf-Ter is the name for the Holy Rock of the Stone Circle near the Middle Town of Ter-A-took on Mt. Biraka-Ter-abuuk. It rises approx. 250 ft. above the level of Upper Middle Town, facing the gorge Urnot-kenurtok. The circle of Twelve Standing Stones crowning Bakurf-Ter is said to be over 100,000 years old. Up today it plays an important role for the initiation of Priests of Talarka or Kerbatu. Kurze Beschreibung Bakurf-Ter - Heiliger Fels des Steinkreises auf Biraka-Ter-abuuk, dem höchsten Bergmassiv im zentralen Tarn, auf dem auch die Hauptstadt des Reiches Tarn-A-tuuk, die Gebirgsfestung Ter-A-took, gelegen ist. Bakurf-Ter erhebt sich etwa 80 Schritt über Aldop-took, den oberen Teil der Mittelstadt von Ter-A-took, am Rande der Tiefen Klamm, die von den Einheimischen Urnot-kenurtok genannt wird. Der Kreis aus 12 Steinsäulen, der den Bakurf-Ter krönt, ist angeblich über 100 000 Jahre alt. Er spielt eine wichtige Rolle bei den Ritualen zur Einführung der Priesterschaft in die Mysterien Talarkas (des Adlergottes) und Kerbatus (des Wolfsgottes). Das Ritual der Initiation Wie oben erwähnt, werden Priesteranwärter in einem Initiationsritual in die Mysterien des Steinkreises eingeweiht. Das gilt aber auch für einige andere Reichsämter, wie beispielsweise die obersten Heilkundigen, Schriftkundigen und dergleichen mehr, und natürlich auch für die Thronanwärter (Taadrai), die ja bei ihrer Inthronisation gleichzeitig das Amt des Reichshohepriesters ihrer jeweiligen Gottheit einnehmen. Vorgeschichte Im Jahre 100136 v.P. (lt. Überlieferung, s. Bakudarnyana) errichtete Teral d. J., der letzte der Steinriesen, den Steinkreis mit den Zwölf Stelen auf dem Gipfel des Bakurf-Ter. Er war dabei von der göttlichen Erleuchtung geleitet, die ihm von Talarkas Gnaden in ebendem Augenblick zuteil geworden war, als er auf die -gleich ihm im Gebirge herumirrende- Menschenfrau Darnyma traf (genau genommen war sie halb-göttlicher Herkunft, denn obwohl sie von einer menschlichen Mutter aus dem Volk der Baserta-batiis geboren wurde, war der Wolfsgott Kerbatu ihr Vater). Jede der Zwölf Stelen, die Teral errichtet hatte, offenbarte Darnyma, als sie eine jede berührte, eines der großen Geheimnisse des Tarn (genaue myrographische Übersicht, die Lage heißer Quellen im Gebirge, vorhandene Gesteine, Flora und Fauna und deren jeweilige Nutzbarkeit, Geheimnisse der Baukunst etc.). Die Worte, die Darnyma nach der Sicht jeder einzelnen Stele an Teral richtete, sind genau überliefert, und noch heute werden von den Initiaten genau dieselben Worte (wenn auch in der Form der modernen Talar-nyboz) gesprochen. Die abschließende Stele gab Darnyma Auskunft über die Entstehung ihres Volkes, und sie gab sich Teral hin, um auch dieses Gesicht zu erfüllen. Das moderne Ritual Bei jeder Initiation im Steinkreis ist der/die amtierende Tuuk-Or-taak zugegen (die einzige Ausnahme kann eintreten, sofern zum Zeitpunkt der Initiation einer/s Taadrai ihr(e)/sein(e) Vorgänger(in) auf dem Throne nicht mehr am Leben ist). Der Initiat wird von einer Jungfrau bzw die Initiatin von einem Jüngling des Clans Sylt zu den einzelnen Stelen geführt, die oder der auch die überlieferten Worte Terals spricht: "Lege Deine Hände auf diesen Stein, und Du wirst sehen". Zwischen beiden wird auch die abschließende Vereinigung vollzogen. Eine Abweichung von diesem Ritual kann bei der Initiation einer/s Taadrai eintreten, wenn Taadrai und Tuuk-Or-taak unterschiedlichen Geschlechtes sind und gegenseitiges Einverständnis vorliegt. In diesem Falle übernimmt der/die Tuuk-Or-taak die Rolle Terals, dennoch ist ein Angehöriger des Clans Sylt als Zeuge (und auch Medium für die magischen Energien, die mit dem Initiationsritual einhergehen) unverzichtbar. Bei der abschließenden Vereinigung des Initiationsrituals werden immer Zwillinge gezeugt, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Es ist keine einzige Ausnahme bekannt. Die Zwillinge gehören nach ihrer Geburt dem Clan Sylt an (auch wenn sie von einer Initiatin geboren werden, die diesem Clan nicht angehört), und aus ihren Reihen werden die Jünglinge und Jungfrauen für spätere Initiationsrituale ausgewählt, denn so wird eine ungebrochene Zirkulation der magischen Energie gesichert. Die zulässige Ausnahme zwischen Tuuk-Or-taak und Taadrai unterbricht diese Zirkulation nicht, denn nur magisch begabte Ter-baak können das Amt des Tuuk-Or-taak erlangen. Siehe auch * Bakudarnyana * Teral * Darnyma * Sylt (Clan) . * Segment: Kiombael – Reich: Tarn-A-tuuk – Provinz: Biranak – LeiterIn: Barn-taak .